A potentially hostile site situation can be complex as deadly threats may lurk in unseen areas. The complexity and density of urban environments adds to the probability of posing deadly threats in areas that cannot be easily reconnoitered. In particular field circumstances where police, firemen, swat teams, soldiers, rescue personnel, or other search and/or rescue operations are employed, it is important to have a forward reconnaissance apparatus ahead of the search or rescue team. In some circumstances, danger may be around the next corner via an armed criminal (or enemy). In other circumstances the environment may contain a toxin or other harmful substance. Still in other circumstances danger may be present via obstacles, traps, etc. It is often necessary to climb up stairs, over rugged terrain or through an unfriendly environment in order to get to an area to be reconnoitered. Awareness of precise situations is a necessary requirement to optimize safety in field operations.
Present day field reconnaissance apparatus are designed for basically traveling on a relatively flat surface and, although they can deliver information back to a surveillance team, they are limited by their ability to get into difficult areas, especially when stair climbing is required.
What is needed is a simple device that is able to travel over rugged terrain, climb stairs and carry necessary visual, audio, sensor equipment as well as payloads. What is needed is a device that is able to arrive at a target area, reconnoiter an area, and send vital information back to a reconnaissance team prior to the team entering an area.
The present invention solves the aforementioned needs as will be shown with the following description and drawings.